Wish i was home
by fanwriter25
Summary: life as an orphan, either starving or thirsty, dirty or sick, in pain or agony. This hell is no home. No this is just the place where i started my story, and were i will eventually end it.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Shrill screaming woke me from my peaceful dreams. Weather they were my screams or one of the other girls I was not sure. I sat upright in bed, succeeding in hitting my head on the bunk above me. Hastily pushing my once beautiful quilt away from my stiff and cold body, I pulled my legs to the ground and slipped my feet into my worn slippers. I looked around, seeing all six bunk beds aligning all the walls in the small bedroom. By each bunk bed were night tables, they each had two draws with name plates on them, so we could keep our few personal items close. All around me I could only hear the steady breathing and snoring of the other girls. My feet padded the floor with a steady rhythm as I made my way in between the beds to the door. I silently turned the knob with a not so subtle click I pulled the door open; as it creaked I cringed at the sound. I looked around me but no one seemed disturbed by the sound. I left the door open so as not to cause any unwanted noise.

Making my way down the long hall; on the right side of me the boy rooms lined the hall, and on the left were the girls. At the end of the hall on either side were the bathrooms. I quickly hurried into the girls bathroom, the creaking floorboards creating a haunting echo off the moldy walls. Inside the stalls seemed to go on forever. Was it the trick of the light or was I just hallucinating. I went to the sink and looked into the mirror.

Brown orbs flickering with fear flashed back at me, shadows under each telling the story of the owners sleep. Shoulder length ratty black hair. Pale face and slightly purple lips. This is how I really look to the outside world. How sad that every living thing that passes me will have to eventually look at my face and turn away either disgust or pity in their eyes. The only thing I could ever wish for is that no other should witness what I have been through. The pain and agony. The death and life. My story seems so long, but is far from over. I could end it all though in a split second. But that would not suffice as my destiny is far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

The early rays of the sun woke me up unexpectedly. Blissfulness long gone.

Clouded vision slowly fades as I fall back into consciousness. I sit up all the way now. Nobody is in their beds, down at breakfast I presume. My first day at this place, my new home since the accident.

I climb out of the bed only to be attacked by the coldness of the room. It chills me to the bone. My long t-shirt falls to my knees, and my shorts to my thighs hidden under my t-shirt. My legs are open to the air and I feel the Goosebumps prickle in disappointment. I cross my arms and head for the door.

I would have changed but that woman who had my clothes took them with her for a thorough inspection.

The door creaks as I open it. The hall is empty, down the hall to the left, take the stairs to the ground floor and….Think, were do I go now. I start down the hall anyways. The stairs are old and protest my weight every time I step on one. Careful not to fall I make my way to the bottom. There seems to be four floors to this building. Mine being the top.

And to my relief I hear people talking. I follow the sound of their voices and turn right. The colors of the hallway amaze me; the primary color seems to be blue. But all over are little pictures painted by what seemed to be fingers. It was beautiful; there are trees hearts, flowers, rainbows, and every other thing you could imagine. I have the feeling i am searching for something, something important to me.

Thinking is fun; it keeps your mind of the present. This is why I collided with a small someone who was running blindly toward me. We both fell to the floor; I noticed that the person was a child, trying to hold back tears for the sake of his pride.

"Sorry." I whisper, my voice hoarse from screaming and crying at yesterdays events. It hurts to talk, and I cringe at the simple word I spoke.

"Oh it's all right." the little boy sniffles. He looks to be about five or six, with a cute little face and a bushy orange tail. And read hair tied back in a pony tail. He's wearing a holey t-shirt, and boxers, with spiders on them.

He gets up quickly and looks behind him. I wonder what it is that has him so scared, his eyes can't lie, and he's frightened. Then I hear it. The little boy's broken sobs.

"Inuyasha you're a jerk."

I reach to comfort him but he pushed me down from my crouch and I fall on my butt.

"Leave me alone!"

He screams and runs down the hallway. I can't get up. That child is so sad, and it fills me with remorse. I pick my self up with one fleeting glance at the direction the child fled in. And make my way toward the voices.

When I reach my destination, I'm freeze with embarrassment.

Everybody seems to whisper from there seats, the room is huge, with seven long tables with at fifteen people at least at each. Every single person was wearing some kind of uniform. The girls consisted of a white button up blouse and tie, plaid skirt, knee socks and black dress shoes. The guys were the same but instead of a skirt they have black slacks.

"Is that the new girl?"

"What is she wearing?"

"She looks half dead."

"Wonder what happened to get her sent here."

I felt like crawling back into the bed I had woken in and never coming out again. I turned around before I could hear any other rude remarks and fled down the hall. Once again I found my self colliding with someone, but this someone was in fact bigger and taller than. So I bounced of them and fell to the ground rather hard, while they barley fell back a couple of steps.

I didn't bother even looking up I just curled into a ball at the person's feet, waiting for them to leave. Silent tears streamed down my face. I didn't notice right away, but the person was talking to me. I just blocked it out. To ashamed to even get up and leave. This was no doubt the SECOND worst day of my life.

What I didn't know was that thing would only get worst. And that my parent's death would haunt me in my dreams tonight.


End file.
